


A Discussion

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel's Asexuality Fics [5]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Asexuality, Darcy and Loki Are Bros, Gen, discussions, mini-ficlet, sexual identity issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t understand why everyone is so obsessed with sex!” Loki burst out. "There are far more interesting things."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a snippet of a fic set in a universe where Loki is kinda-sorta being redeemed, via friendship with Darcy and the discovery of the awesomeness of Earth and getting his psychological issues sorted out. It deserves a proper fic. It really does. But for now, there’s just this.

“I don’t understand why everyone is so obsessed with sex!” Loki burst out. “There are far more interesting things.”

“Really?”

Loki closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch, waiting for the ‘ _freak_ ’ discussion.

“Huh,” said Darcy, sounding like something suddenly made a lot more sense to her. “So you’re asexual.”

Loki opened his eyes.

Darcy looked completely undisturbed, as though Loki hadn’t just admitted to being perverse and unnatural.

“What?”

“Asexual,” Darcy repeated. “You know, not sexually attracted to anyone.”

Loki stared at her.

“Your people have a _word_ for this?” he asked disbelievingly.

“Sure. It’s normal. I mean, it’s uncommon, but if you’re plotting something on a curve, or a gradient, and you have highly-sexual people on one end, then you’re going to have people with no interest in it on the other. I mean, it only makes sense. It’s, you know, a natural thing.”

“A natural thing,” Loki repeated. His voice had gone wobbly and raw, and he felt as though he might cry.

“Like I said,” Darcy continued calmly, “it’s pretty rare – like, I think one percent of the population, or something? So in small populations it’s pretty unheard of, but you know. America’s kinda got a lot of people. There’s a lot of ignorance and misunderstanding about what asexuality is, but it’s normal.”

_ Normal. _

“How do you know all this?” Loki croaked.

Darcy shrugged.

“One of my older cousins is gay and really into LGBT stuff, all the minority sexualities, she used to tell me about it. I mean, maybe I don’t have it all exactly right, because I didn’t actually pay that much attention at the time, but she wanted to make sure I was informed and everything. She said teenagers have a lot of issues, and misinformation doesn’t help.”

Loki couldn’t help the broken little chuckle that escaped him.

“I wish someone had shared this with me when I was a teenager,” he said, his laugh bright and strained, his voice cracking.


End file.
